


Of paint and bows

by ajir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: I decided to post comics I made for my dear friend, lafie, in here. I love Scarlet <3





	1. a little cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



[[tumblr link](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/157293027798/saw-lafaiette-reblogging-this-and-tagging-as)]


	2. paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets a little out of control

[[tumblr link] ](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/146524915188/maker-have-mercy-on-josies-soul-scarlet-is-not)

 

Maker, have mercy on Josie’s soul. Scarlet is not making things easier for her.


End file.
